


We Were Kings and Queens

by mcwap



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwap/pseuds/mcwap
Summary: Thrust into a role at a very young age, a role she would not understand for a while, Anya will have to make the most of what is given to her. And she must learn to survive in a new world. But she is not alone, her childhood friends remain at her side, through thick and thin. Together, they face many uncertainties and adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

There is this place, it's not a part of our world, a part of Earth. It is a place all to its own. A fantastical, mythical place where anything, it would seem, could happen. A world untouched by modern men, a paradise. But with all good, evil lurked. But that doesn't matter right now, it doesn't come into play in this story I am about to tell, at least not for a while. You see, these events that are about to unfold actually did happen. How do I know? Because I was the one to discover it, and I regret it everyday but would not take back a single second of it. It was glorious and dangerous and adventurous and wondrous. For all the bad that happened, there was equal amount of good to happen. I suppose, before I babble on any further, I should start the story from where all stories begin, the beginning, obviously.

When I was a child, I grew up with wondrous stories of magic and adventure, heroes who fought for good. I wish I could say that my father and mother would read these books to me before bed, but they were rarely around, so how could they? Instead, the nanny would read them. It was always at breakfast, I would sit down in the kitchen, all dressed up for the day. Hunter would join me, he was the nanny's son and my age. He was always dirty every single morning at the breakfast table and his mom would scold him for it, making him go wash up. Akira would also join us, he was one of the maid's sons. He was a few years older than us and often scoffed at the idea of story time, but he was just as enraptured by the stories as the rest of us. The last of our little gang was Ryker, a snot nosed little kid with a shock of blond hair. We let him tag along because there wasn't much to do anyways, and he wasn't too much of a bother. He was another maid's son. After breakfast and reading, when it was summer, we would rush outside and play all sorts of games. And that was our daily routine.

I remember one day, in the summer, I was outside. We hadn't gotten story time that morning because nanny was sick and no one else could read to us, they were all too busy. So I finished eating before the boys and rushed outside as fast as I could.

I suppose I should take a quick break here and tell you about where I grew up, otherwise you wouldn't get the full picture. I'm not gonna lie, I grew up in a mansion. Which I called The Castle, it was so big. My dad was a famous architect at that time and had designed our mansion. We had a grand entrance made of marble with a hanging waterfall on the wall. Stairs lead up to guest bedrooms right there. They had their own separate place that wasn't attached to the rest of the house except by the entrance. The rooms lead out to a flat rooftop garden with a pool that they could use. The entrance way, past the stairs, lead into a courtyard that lead to the rest of the house. Rooms lined the courtyard, pillars supporting balconies and walkways to the rooms. Towards the front of the courtyard was a dinning area, set up very much like a fancy restaurant and facing out into the courtyard. The kitchens were at the back of the courtyard. The courtyard was filled with plants and fountains. Beyond the rooms, the mansion stretched out, adding on an indoor pool that looked like a cove and a lagoon combined. A movie theater had its own room, with comfy cushions for seating on rocky like ledges. We had a gym, a full basketball court and hoops and exercise equipment in an attached room. My mom had an art studio that she rarely used because she was often off on film sets working. Both art and film were her hobbies, though she made a lot of money from both, shockingly. Outside the East Wing of the mansion was a giant maze, which was our favorite place to play. Tag and hide and seek were so much fun there because the tall hedges and exotic plants gave great hiding spots. We also had some horses in a barn behind the kitchens.

That's the general gist of what our place looked like. Well, still does look like today, though some remodeling has been done over the years and things changes.

But I was outside, greeting the horses before heading over to the maze. I looked behind me, seeing the boys coming out and start my way. I had a good head start on them and giggled to myself.

"You guys!" I called out to them. "Come and find me!"

And I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me, laughing my head off. I heard the boys groan but smiled knowing that they could pass this up. I slipped between some of the hedges, squirming my way into the maze. I took a turn and sprinted and dived this way and that. After a few minutes, I was panting and had to take a break, so I slid under some of the bushes, a spot where the boys had never found before, and waited, catching my breath.

The one problem about all of us growing up together was, we all knew the maze at that point like the back of our hands. We could play in here with our eyes closed (which we've totally done). But this one spot I was in, the boys haven't found before.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Hunter ask.

"Just go that way," Akira commanded. "Ryker, go that way, we'll find her soon. Besides, we can always just go back and get some food to lure her out."

I had to stifle a giggle as the boys ran off.

I was about to move back out, I was gonna follow after Hunter and play a prank on him, but something caught my eye. In the dirt, just where I was, something sparkled, which was weird because there was no sunlight filtering in through the thick hedge. I bent down, picking it up and dusting it off. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a deep blue color, like the deepest parts of the ocean, and, like the ocean, it occasionally shifted, a light blue swirling around the surface and fading away. I was entranced by the movement and color. A kind of metal encased the stone, the metal was black yet glimmered like a star. The same metal made a delicate and intricate chain, as though it were thorns woven together.

I couldn't help myself, I slipped the chain over my small head, letting the stone rest against my chest. I tucked it under my shirt, I was going to show the boys what I found later. But, as soon as the stone touched my skin, pain flared through my chest, piercing my heart. The metal melted into my skin, leaving me with an odd tattoo. My legs became weak, the pain was too much. I collapsed to the ground, the last thing I saw was Hunter's feet running towards me, him shouting and then two more pairs of feet. And nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I had awaken to birds chirping somewhere and light filtering in, touching my eyelids as I lay. Groaning, I shifted my head, eyes slowly cracking open. Around me stood the boys, Akira, Ryker, and Hunter, all with concerned looks. And there was nanny, worriedly pacing to the side. A maid, Akira's mom, stood by the door, a tray in her hands and a worried expression on her face. But when I moved again, trying to sit up, Nanny pushed Hunter out of the way and sat beside me, gently pushing me back onto the pillows.  
"Hush, child," she said gently. "Rest now. You had quite the shock today. What with you fainting and all. How do you feel?"  
I coughed, my throat dry. "Thirsty," I said sheepishly. Nanny laughed, beckoning Akira's mom over. She gave me a glass of water, smiling kindly at me, and I drank gratefully. "Thank you."  
"Of course, dear," Akira's mom smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I have some food if you would like some." I nod and nanny helps me sit up so Akira's mom can give me the food. As I sat there eating, and after nanny and Akira's mom made sure I really was doing better, the boys sat on the bed with me, remaining silent as both the grown women left the room. We all watched them leave, holding our breaths. And as soon as we had the room to ourselves, we began our meeting.  
"Something's weird," stated Akira. He pointed to me chest and neck where I had put the necklace. "The adults didn't seem to notice that. And the fact that it became a tattoo is weird enough. But no one else noticing it? We need to figure out what it is and where it came from."  
Everyone nods, serious.  
"I just found it in the dirt," I say, confused. "Where it could've come from before is anyone's guess."  
"Why'd you pick it up?" Hunter questioned.  
I stare at him like he's an idiot, "What would you have done if you saw something shiny lying on the ground?"  
Hunter didn't even hesitate in answering as he grinned cheekily, "Picked it up, of course."  
I giggled, "See, I'm not that crazy. But it was weird. Like cool weird, but still weird. I mean, it looked like the entire ocean was in there. And it shined from inside it. It could contain the entire galaxy in there! It's really strange and beautiful."  
"Show us!" Ryker demanded in excitement.  
Now I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but we were kids. We had seen each other naked countless of times. Though now I am embarrassed about it. Then, it hadn't mattered. And at that moment, it didn't matter. I had lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach and chest. The jewel was now embedded on my chest and had darkened, looking like the galaxy. The boys huddled closer, eyes widening at its sight. A gasp escaped Ryker's lips, a whistle from Akira, and Hunter remained silent, entranced. I pulled down my shirt after a moment and starting to feel awkward having them stare so much.  
"There, see it?" I said teasingly. "Anyways, doesn't look like anything you've ever seen, does it?"  
They shake their heads, still looks of awe on their faces.  
Hunter was the one to come up with a logical explanation, "Probably from a different world. Through a portal. Like Narnia. Except Narnia's drowned so it can't be from there." He looked disappointed at that last note. The rest of us burst out laughing and Hunter looked slightly offended. "What?! It could be true!"  
Akira responded to him, "Yeah, if there were other worlds, you'd think people would have already found them and told other people about them. Don't you think? Or a good chance of us finding the worlds ourselves."  
Hunter sighed, leaning back, "But what if people did tell us. And they got locked up because everyone thought they were insane. Or all those books about different worlds were really and the authors' know about those worlds and wrote them down to share them with the world! Except no one believed they were true and just enjoyed reading them for story's sake."  
I rolled my eyes at Hunter, "You've spent far too much time thinking about that."  
Hunter grinned, "I have."  
I face palmed. Though he did have some logic to what he was saying. And besides, what child doesn't believe in different worlds with magic and mythical creatures in them? So I had liked his ideas. Not so much any more, because he had been, more or less, right.  
A yawn escaped my lips, and the boys laughed. "Get some sleep," Akira said. "We can talk about this more and figure out what happened after you've gotten some rest. And show us where you found it once you're feeling up to it."  
I nodded, laying back in my pillows. The boys quietly shuffled out. Hunter was the last to leave, shutting the door softly behind him. But, before he left, he turned back to me and mouth "I'm right," and left. I shook my head before sleep overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, I began having nightmares, ones I couldn't escape. And when I woke, no one understood me, or I completely forgot what they were. Though the latter was a slightly more rare occurrence. Oddly enough, I could never quite remember a face from any of these dreams. And yet I felt like I knew them, we were close. Sometimes there were details I could remember. Like this one guy had long blond hair styled almost like lightening yet his hair was the color of a sandy beach at sunrise. I don't know if that description makes sense, but that's what it looked like to me. There was another where this guy had a deep scar running from the edge of his ear and down his jaw.

Other times, I was merely drowning, calling out for help but no one was there. Those were the loneliest dreams but not the most terrifying. No, the most terrifying ones were knowing and seeing others dying in front of you. And some how I was the one behind all those deaths.

I would wake up screaming, and my parents would rush into my room only to be unable to console me. And when they were away, the nanny came. No matter what they did, after one of those dreams, I would remain awake the rest of the night, too afraid to sleep. I tried to tell the guys about my dreams, but words could not describe what I saw or felt and it always fell flat.

As the years went by, I learned to conceal my emotions. I no longer told anyone about my dreams and, as time went, I stopped waking up screaming. My parents and the nanny thought I had grown out of the nightmares, so did the boys. I didn't tell them otherwise. I couldn't.

So I kept it all in. For the last ten years. This year, I turned 17 in the winter.


	4. Chapter 4

I suppose you don't know who I am, despite me sharing a story from my childhood. Where are my manners? Hi, my name is Emery and I am 17 years old as of this winter. The middle of my junior year of high school. And I suppose you could say I am popular. I have the looks and the money and a group of guys who would do anything for me. Of course I'm the one who has it made. Every girl wants to be me and every guy wants to date me. Every morning, I spend extra time to make sure my hair is perfect and makeup is flawless. I wear only the latest fashions. I even have a blog and vlog all about fashion, it's quite popular, though I find it quite boring, in all honesty. You know those cheesy high school movies where the kids all part for the popular squad and fall down when they're given a smile? That's what happens when I walk in. Okay, maybe not to that full cheesy affect, but you get the picture.

And, of course, despite all the kids loving me, they all hate me. There's always a rumor going around about which guy got in my pants, or who I let have his way with me. The girls always try to start something on social media, posting "evidence" of my slutiness or cheating. They always just love to claim that I stole one of their boyfriends, or something. I don't really pay too much attention, but somethings do reach my ears.

Anyways, today was not much different.

I enter my domain (please note the sarcasm). All eyes turn towards me. And the whispers start.

"Oh my god, look at her hair! I'm so jealous!"

"Her legs look fine as hell in that skirt."

"I would kill for her outfit."

"Where do you think she gets her nails done?"

The usual.

And then the other whispering starts.

"OMG! He's like a god! So hot."

"Maybe he'll notice me, I got a new haircut he should like."

"He glanced at me!"

"Did you see that? He winked at you! I'm gonna die!"

A smirk plays across my deep red lips. I turn on my heal, pausing. Hunter, now 17 as well (duh, we're the same age) and has grown a lot. The classic tall, dark and handsome, what more need being said? With piercing blue eyes that seem to see straight through you. Or that's what all the girls say, at least.

And beside him, Ryker. Seriously, I can't believe how much that kid grew. This is his first year and even some of the seniors are swooning over him. He grew a lot this year, skipped the awkward teenage stage somehow. He's tall for his age with slightly long, windswept sandy blond hair styled perfectly (trust me, he was at the house styling it for forever).

So two Greek gods. Yep. And I'm a Greek goddess.

They stride up to me, one on either side. Somehow becoming like knights protecting their queen. Okay, this whole gods and royalty gets old fast.

Anyways, as we walk down the school halls to our classes, I speak up, obviously loud enough for people to hear.

"Parents are gone, which means, my house, Friday night," I pause when I see both boys start to protest. I cut them off before they can start. "After the big game, dumbasses. Anyways, I'll have the drinks, just make sure you get the good stuff."

Both boys laugh.

"I will double check and make sure to get the best, for you," Hunter bows down slightly. I scoff and push him aside and continue walking, glancing back to laugh at Hunter's hurt look on his face.

There would surely be a lot of talk around the school for the rest of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

It's dark, a suffocating darkness closing in. I cannot breath. I close my eyes, praying this will end so I can breath. Shockingly, it works. I can breath. But when I open my eyes again, it is still dark.

Out of reflex, looking for a sense of comfort, I guess, I touch my chest, well the stone there. Suddenly, light illuminates around me. Beneath me, the dark sea dances, stars reflected in it's surface. Yet when I look up into the sky, or what should be the sky, there is nothing but blackness. I look back down at the sea. It stretches on for ever, no end in sight. It's beautiful. There's no doubt about that. My breath catches in my throat.

As I stand there, a voice speaks out behind me. A masculine voice, asking, "What are you doing here?"

I whip around, spinning on my heel. Yet the water under my feet barely even ripples. Standing there, barely a foot away, is a young man, a few years older than me. He is dressed in old fashioned clothes; pantaloons, a waist coat, and a riding jacket. Long, leather boots rise to his knees. As I take in his fashion, I slowly raise my eyes to see his face. He's got a strong jaw. Deep, dark eyes that hold no hope in them. His dark hair is a mess, windswept and unkempt. High cheek bones highlight his face. But even more striking than his appearance is the blood trickling down on temple.

He speaks again, "You are here. Will you finally come to your senses now?"

I try to answer but nothing comes out. I have no idea where I am and I want to tell him but I can't.

His expression grows angry.

"You leave us, abandon us. Yet you come here, we meet here. Will you please help us?"

I am about to ask him what he means when a loud beeping fills my hearing. And suddenly everything is gone.

I sit up quickly, panting. A scream of frustration pushes itself past myself before I can stop myself. I look at my alarm, shutting it off, but I do not get up. I pull my knees to my chest and run my fingers through my hair, trying to think. Luckily, no one heard my scream. I sigh and get out of my bed to get ready for school. It's Friday. Right. My parents are gone. And I dismissed all the servants last night.

My dark blue slippers lie next to my bed, and I slip them on before heading to the bathroom. As I stand in my ensuite bathroom, looking in the mirror, a toothbrush between my lips, I think about the guy from dream. I can't help it, he was hot, despite his bleeding. I want to see him again. His eyes were so sorrowful, like he has been in a war.

I pause, thinking about those eyes when suddenly it dawns on me and I drop my toothbrush, it clatters to the floor. Had I remembered a face? That's impossible. I never remember people's faces in my dreams.

I spit out the toothpaste and sit on the closed toilet. I can't believe it. Seriously, the first face I remember has to be that handsome yet tragic face.

A few minutes pass. I have to get ready for school. I take my shower and change, do my makeup and hair, all in a kind of blur. I probably look at least presentable, but I can't seem to bring myself to care about that. I skip breakfast and grab my car keys and drive to school.

As I enter, Hunter and Ryker greet me. Absently, I wave to them as I make my way to my locker.

Hunter leans against the locker next to me, leaning too far into my personal space, "What's got you so annoyed?"

I sigh, closing my locker and leaning closer to him, "I'm not annoyed." I shoved him back, making him stumble slightly. "Now move. You seriously have no idea for personal space."

Ryker drapes an arm around my shoulder, "Seriously? He's always been like that. And he's right. What's up?"

I remove his arm and face him, "It's nothing. I'm gonna be late to class."

Ryker stares at me, looking slightly hurt. I know he's going to ask again so I cut him off, "Seriously. I just had a bad night."

Hunter and Ryker both frown.

"Did you have one of your nightmares?" Hunter asks.

I smile, "No, just couldn't sleep. I took some sleeping pills so that helped, though they still don't fully work for me." I lie through my teeth to them, but how could I explain my dream to them? It's too crazy a dream.

The boys both look skeptical.

"If you say so," Hunter responds skeptically.

Suddenly, some of the younger girls call out to Ryker.

He sheepishly looks between us before saying, "I have to get to class. See you two at lunch?"

We both nod as he dashes off and then head to our own class, which we happen to have together, AP Physics. Yay me.

In class, we sit next to each other, always been this way since either of us can remember. When we were little, I used to throw a fit if I didn't get to be in class with Hunter, the teachers gave up in elementary and middle school and just put us together. In high school, we take the core classes together and take different electives.

Anyways, here we are, in class. It's the middle of the lecture and the teacher is droning on. Honestly, why couldn't they have found someone who actually like physics and teaching to teach us? Currently, I'm doodling. I cannot get my dream out of my head.

Everyone else is focused on class, soaking in the new knowledge. A sudden movement at the door catches my eye. No one else seems to notice or react, which the doors are half glass so they would have seen something, or so you'd think. Again, something is there; it looks like someones shoulder. I wait, hoping to see the face. It is not long until I do see the face, and I wish I hadn't.

Standing there, glancing around the room to his eyes land on mine is the face from the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so bad with updates.


End file.
